Naruto the Mighty!
by Burning Ryoma
Summary: Most of Hinata's life has been peaceful. But that ended the day that she explored a ruin. NxH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Tetsuwan Birdy

Hyuga Hinata smiled for the first time in many years as she walked home to her clan's compound. The morning had started good as Neji, her cousin, woke her without any insult. He didn't even sneer at her! The unusual morning continued when she saw her father eating breakfast. Hyuga Hiashi looked up from his breakfast and smiled at her. Wait a minute… did her stoic father smile at her? Hinata sighed as she sat down and began to eat.

"And why do you sigh, daughter?"

"Because this must be a dream! You have never been this nice to since mother died and Neji didn't insult me this morning. So this must be a dream. And I'm afraid that this dream will end soon."

Hiashi flinched and small tears appeared in his eyes. He sighed and waited for his daughter to finish eating. The table was filled with steamed rice, miso soup, broiled/grilled fish, tamagoyaki, tamago, tsukemono pickles, seasoned nori and natto. Hiashi sighed in relief as Hinata ate almost every dish on the table. Hinata has always been depressed since his wife died mysteriously and usually ate only a little rice. Hinata finished her breakfast and looked at her father.

"The truth is that Minato-sama called me and Neji to his house. He had seen how we treated you and he wasn't happy with that. He told me that he would demote me to genin and force me to do D-mission for my entire life-"Hiashi smiled when Hinata laughed at that."You should laugh more. It is a beautiful laugh and we need more life here!" Hiashi joked. Hinata nearly fainted when she heard her father joked! Hinata looked at her mobile. The Hyuuga was the only clan in Konoha that 2had the money to buy mobiles, the newest technology in the world. All the Kages also have mobiles. She gasped when she saw that she had only ten minutes before the test begins.

"I'm sorry, father. Can we talk later when I'm done with the genin test?" Hinata didn't wait for an answer and rushed out from the room.

The test had also gone well. She defeated all the girls and most of the boys in taijutsu exam. She lost only to Aburame Shino in the semi final of the tournament. And Shino shocked everyone, except for Hinata and Shikamaru, when he defeated Uchiha Sasuke, the so called genius, in the final. Sasuke was the better fighter but he had underestimated Shino and the boy with the sunglasses hit Sasuke in the head with a lucky blow. But that was enough and nearly every girl in the class screamed when Sasuke hit the ground, unconscious.

The ninjutsu test was harder for her. But she did the three basics, **Bunshin no Jutsu**, **Henge no Jutsu** and **Kawarimi no Justu**. She also did some water jutsus, **Mizu bunshin no Jutsu **and**Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu**, and the both Iruka and Mizuki were impressed. She finished third in this test. She was after Shino and Sasuke again. Sasuke used several high powered jutsus but Iruka and Mizuki frowned when he didn't care for his classmates when he used the destructive jutsus and he nearly killed several of the academy students when he misdirected a large fireball. But he lost to Shino again. Shino used all his clan techniques, techniques that used the bug that lives in him, and a few defensive earth jutsus. The teachers frowned when they looked at each other's clipboard. They had given Sasuke and Shino the same score.

"I think we can take away a point from Sasuke-san for his carelessness, Mizuki. " Mizuki nodded and that is how Shino won the second test.

But he didn't win the third test. The teachers tested them if they could detect and use genjutsu. Hinata didn't know any genjutsu but she still beat most of her classmates. She could tell when Iruka and Mizuki used low ranked genjutsu on her and she could cancel them. She could dispel the E- and the D- ranked genjutsu. She finished fifth in the class on this test. Shino finished third because he could do two E-ranked genjutsu. Yamanaka Ino, Sasuke's most irritating fan girl together with Haruno Sakura, finished second because of her father's work. Yamanaka Inochi is Konoha's top interrogator and is as good as the famous Morino Ibiki and Mitaroshi Anko. Ino had learned genjutsu from Inochi since she turned eight years old. Sasuke won this test. His clan had always been good at genjutsu and he had found several scrolls in his compound that listed several genjutsu.

And the last test was the written test. Hinata had read her text books many times the last week and she had never missed a lection so she was confident the she would pass this test. She finished her test an hour later and gave her paper to Iruka. She said good-bye and walked out from the classroom. She walked around Konoha in peace and decided to return home to the compound when she heard a few voices.

"Come on, Fatty and Lazy! Don't you want to see if there are some treasures in the ruins?" the voice asked and she heard a dog yelped. The three voiced continued arguing and she recognized them as the rowdy Inuzuka Kiba, the kind Akimichi Choji and the lazy Nara Shikamaru.

"Fine let's go. This is too troublesome" Shikamaru sighed and the three walked away. Hinata followed them. She had always been interested of adventures despite her shyness and she couldn't wait to see what was in this so called ruin. She skillfully followed them without being noticed. They jumped over the city walls and evaded the guards that looked for potential enemies. They walked for fifty minutes before all four academy students stopped and looked at the ruins with awe. The ruins were very big and they saw a sign outside the ruin. 'Do not enter'. The three boys and one hidden girl ignored the sign and entered one of the ruin. The four of them walked in the ruin for thirty minutes without finding anything unusual when the saw a huge door that looked very new. Kiba opened the door and the three boys screamed when they saw a man looking at them. He had long, black hair and yellow eyes that looked like snake's eyes. He had whites clothes on that made him look like a mad scientist. He looked at them in surprise but soon cackled madly.

"Kukuku… I wonder why I didn't notice you enter my lab. But this is unfourntly for you four because I can't allow any witness my secret. The snake like man disappeared for a moment before he appeared behind the boys and punched them. The three students flew and hit the wall with their heads and Hinata gasped when she heard sickened crunch. The boys hit the floor and blood sipped from their head.

Hinata tried to escape but the mad man shot out his tongue and grabbed her with it. Hinata watched the tongue with disgust and tried to escape but she was too weak.

"A Hyuga that is the daughter of Hiashi if I don't remember wrong. This could be interesting. I tried to gain the sharingan from Itachi but failed. But the Byakugan is nearly as good as the Sharingan. This is a very good test subject! Don't you agree, Kezz?" The last thing Hinata saw before everything turned black was a very large insect that had two legs and had a human shape.

---

Hinata woke up and noticed that she was on a table. She tried to move but they had bound her arms and legs with chakra enforced leather straps. Then she discovered several problems. One: She was naked. Two: She saw several wires going from a strange machine into her body. She saw that the machine was recording her blood pressure and many other things. And problem three: She couldn't use her Byakugan! She heard people appearing outside the room and she shut her eyes. She sensed three persons entering the room.

"She is awake, Orochimaru-sama," Hinata flinched when she heard that. Orochimaru was the most hated criminal in Konoha and she was captured by him! "Should we continue the experiment?"

"No. I want to see how effective the Ryunka is. I like how they call it the silent death!" Orochimaru began to laugh when they heard an explosion. Orochimaru hissed and walked to a very big mirror that was in the room. He hissed again and the mirror began to glow. The glow faded away and Orochimaru saw three humans in the mirror.

"Kukuku…it seems that we have some visitors. Kabuto-kun, grab the girl and follow us."Orochimaru and the strange insect man walked out from the room and silver haired medic turned to Hinata. He grabbed some hospital clothes and gave them to Hinata he then opened the leather straps and disappeared from the room. Hinata watched around in confusion. She grabbed the clothes and dressed herself. She looked around and saw the three boys in the corner. She rushed to them and sighed in relief when she felt that all three of them were still alive. She saw a medic cream that Kabuto had forgotten. She used some of the cream and watched in awe as the head injuries disappeared immediately.

She heard several explosions and decided to follow the sound. She walked for a few minutes before she stopped outside the door. The sound of fighting came from the room and Hinata opened the room. She watched in surprise when a blonde teenager, who looked like a mini Yondaime, appeared in front of her and pointed a thing at her that looked like a tube. He pressed a trigger and a beam appeared from the thing it hit Hinata and the last thing Hinata saw before it turned black was the blonde that had a surprised look on his face.

A/N:

Naruto and Tetsuwan Birdy cross over! Who knew that there could exist one! I watched two seasons of Tetsuwan Birdy in two days! 25 episodes… I'm addicted to Birdy and I hope that the third season is coming soon. Anyway… this is the Naruto world but with some Tetsuwan Birdy elements like some of the weapon, races, technology and some of the characters.

As always: Looking for a beta reader. It is better if you have read/seen Tetsuwan Birdy but it isn't necessarily.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Tetsuwan Birdy.

"That was close!"

"Yes. Her brain was uninjured and we could take her to our ship."

"Yes but now we have to explain-"Everything turned black again.

Three hours has gone since Hinata was shot. She woke up with a surprised "Gah!" and she looked at her wound immediately. She looked confused at her stomach and blinked when she saw no injuries. Her shirt was damaged but that was all.

'_Was that only a dream? I thought I saw someone that resembled Namikaze-sama. Whatever. I need to head home before father sends out any branch members'_

Hinata walked out from the ruin but hid when she saw six genin investigating something outside the ruins. She listened at them for a while and came to several conclusions.

Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru was found and sent back to Konoha

Orochimaru is still alive

They haven't found the blonde

Hinata decided that she had listened enough and began to run back to Konoha.

"_So Orochimaru and Kezz have escaped. This isn't good. Captain Megius will be disappointed that I let criminal Kezz escape."_ Hinata stumbled when she heard a voice in her head. She looked around but saw no one in the area.

'Do I hear voices in my head now? It must be something Orochimaru did to me' the voice in her head laughed at that.

'_Don't worry! You're no insane. But run now. We can talk when you are home' _Hinata nodded to herself and ran once again.

-Hinata's room-

Two hours later and she was finally in her room. She had explained to the Hokage and her father where she had been and what she had seen. But something strange happened when she saw the Hokage. The strange voice had gasped and maybe even cried a bit when she saw Namikaze Minato. But Hinata ignored the voice and reported what Orochimaru had said.

-Flashback-

"I'm glad that you are alive, Hinata-san. You are one of few that have survived Orochimaru's experiment" The Hokage explained to her.

"Hokage-sama, Orochimaru said something about using Ryunka. Do you know what that is?" Minato paled when she said that. He muttered something under his breath but he calmed down and smiled at Hinata.

"I'm glad that you told me that, Hinata-san. Ryunka is a very dangerous weapon. The Ryunka take over a human's body and mind and its power is enough to destroy one or several planets. I hope that Orochimaru can't control it yet. This is an S-secret. So don't tell anyone about this!"

-End flashback-

"Voice-san, are you there?" Hinata felt a bit foolish when she said that but sighed in relief when the voice answered back.

"_Yes I am. Call me Naruto. Do you want to know who I am and how you hear my voice?"_

"Of Course!"

"_I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am a federation agent. I chased Kezz, a high leveled criminal, who escaped a prison. He stole one of our ships and flied to your planet. I chased after him and we crashed in this country. I chased him for eleven days until I saw him entering the ruin today. I, and two other agents, thought with Orochimaru. And I nearly killed him when I heard a door open. I thought it was reinforcement so I shot with my blaster. But it was just you and I'm afraid that I killed you." _

Hinata sat on the bed with her mouth wide open. She was dead!

"How am I still here if I died? And do you mean that you are an alien?" The voice sighed before a blue light covered Hinata. The blue light faded away and Hinata was gone. There was a blonde person instead. He had blue eyes and short yellow hair. He had a light blue t-shirt and white shorts. He was below average height and had some muscle but not too much.

"We implanted your soul in me. So I'll share my body with you until they have repaired your body" The blue light appeared again and Hinata was in control of the body again.

"Until my body are repaired?" questioned Hinata.

'_I took your body to my ship and we have the technology to repair nearly every wound so long as the brain is uninjured. But it will take a few months until your body is okay again.' _Hinata relaxed when he said that she could be in her body again.

"So what will we do until that?"

'_You can do your duty as ninja during the day and I will scout for Kezz and the Ryunka. And no, I'm not an alien. My mother took me to the Federation when I was born, so I'm born here but I work with aliens.' _

Naruto took control of his body and began to do his work while Hinata slept.

-Next day-

Hinata woke up and tried to act normal when she ate her breakfast. Hinata ate a little more because Naruto also need food but her family didn't notice that. Hinata finished her breakfast and kissed her father on his cheek. Hinata smiled when Hiashi blushed and she walked to the academy in a good mood. She had a nice conversation with Naruto but she had to whisper or the villager would have stared at her like she was crazy.

She found out that Naruto loved ramen, training with his superiors and taking care of his and his mother's garden. He hated arrogant peoples and the three minutes that it takes to cook ramen.

She opened the door to the academy and walked over to where many students stood. She saw that everyone looked at a list. She used her Byakugan to read the list from a long distance.

Results from the genin test.

Aburame Shin 390/400

Uchiha Sasuke 342/400

Hyuga Hinata 335/400

Akimichi Choji 275/400

Yamanaka Ino 264/400

Nara Shikamaru 175/400

Inuzuka Kiba 140/400

Haruno Sakura 112/400

Rock Sora 102/400

Rookie of year: Aburame Shino.

There were other names on the list but they scored under 100 points and didn't graduate. Hinata smiled when she saw that she finished third and walked to the classroom. Iruka and Mizuki arrived ten minutes later.

"Congratulation! You have graduated from the academy. You could get 100 points from each exam during the test. And you had to have at least 100 points to graduate. I will now announce the teams. You will be formed into three groups and you will have one Jounin that will be your sensei. Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura" Sasuke and Kiba groaned at the same time while Sakura screamed madly and danced on the floor. Iruka coughed discretely and she sat down again.

"Team 8: Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino." Ino groaned and muttered, rather loud, about something with a creep and a fatso. Shino stared at her and Choji glared at her for the fatso comment. Ino noticed the glares and changed her attitude and apologized. The boys ignored her and talked with each other quietly while Choji opened a bag of chips.

"Team 10: Hyuga Hinata, Naru Shikamaru and Rock Sora." The three members of team 10 smiled at each other. They have known each other for five years and they liked to play together.

"You have two hours break until your sensei comes here. Good luck everyone!" Iruka and Mizuki left the room and team 10 decided to eat lunch together.

-Two hours later-

Team 10 together with Sarutobi Asuma on the school roof. The black haired Jounin smiled when he saw them talking and behaving like a good team.

"My name is Sarutobi Asuma and I'm 27 years old. I love my girlfriend and my brass knuckles. I hate wars and arrogant humans. My dream is to marry my girlfriend. Now tell me about yourself!" He pointed at Sora. She nodded and began to tell about herself with an almost musical voice.

"My name is Rock Sora. I love my brother, my friends and training. I hate those who are mean to my brother and fan girls. My weakness is that I have an illness that weakens my body. So I can't do any Taijutsu. But I'm very good at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. My dream is to protect my friends forever and find a cure to heal mine and my brother's illnesses" Asuma nodded, pleased with the introduction, and pointed at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome. My name is Nara Shikamaru. I love watching clouds and being with my friends. I don't like bossy persons. My dream is to beat my father at shogi and live a normal life. I'm good at manipulating shadows and thinking of strategies. My weakness, like Sora-chan, is also Taijutsu." Hinata was next to present herself.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. I love my friends and cinnamons rolls. I don't like most of my clan. My dream is to change my clan and get my body back. My strength is my Taijutsu and my weakness is that I don't have much chakra."

'I love my new team. I think those three already have great teamwork so I can skip that test. But what did Hinata-chan mean with getting her body back? Whatever…she will tell us when she is prepared.'

"Good presentation. I originality planned to have a teamwork test tomorrow but I see that you are a good team already. We will do 3 D-mission each morning and training each afternoon. We must do at least 30 D-mission before we can get a C-mission so don't complain when do the boring missions. Rest well and meet me at the Hokage's tower 5 AM. Got it?" Team 10 nodded and Asuma disappeared. Sora turned to Shikamaru and Hinata.

"What about a quick dinner at Ichiraku's?" The heiress and the genius quickly agreed and they walked slowly to the bar that served the best ramen in the whole world.

A/N:

Love it? Hate it? What can I do to make this a better story? Someone who want beta read this story? Please review!

Burning Ryoma.


End file.
